The Vampire Strikes Back
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=Vincent James |script=Jimmy Hibbert Peter Richard Reeves |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769901 |episode=S01E14 |airdate=6 December 1988 |previous_story=Autoduck |next_story=Hardluck Hotel }} Summary Count Duckula wishes to be a superhero much like his space-faring idol, Tremendous Terrance, so he stocks up on cereal tokens to earn a helmet like the one Tremendous Terrance wears. Von Goosewing, meanwhile, schemes to blow the castle up into orbit. It works, and the castle is sent off into space, where it is bombarded with troubles, first oncoming asteroids, then it is attacked by Oids, creatures in the Tremendous Terrance comic book. Tremedous Terrance soon arrives on the scene to save Duckula and company from the aliens, and at Duckula's request is sent off to the dreaded planet Cute to stave off the inhabitants, which prove to be nothing more than overtly cute rabbit-like creatures. Needless to say, after but a few moments' time, both Duckula and Igor are fed up with these creatures and wish to escape, but don't know how. Background Music Pieces: *"Heavy Dramatic Link No.2" by Ivor Slaney *"Stealth By Night" by Dick Walter *"Whodunit No.1" by Ivor Slaney *"Berlin" by John Leach *"Smouldering Fury" by Trevor Duncan *"Intense Danger" by James Clark *"A Matter of Urgency" by Ivor Slaney *"Whodunit No.2" by Ivor Slaney *"Magical Effect" by Paddy Kingsland Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Jimmy Hibbert, Peter Richard Reeves *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Music: Mike Harding *Design: Chris Randall, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Dan Whitworth, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Design Assistant: Andrea Hough *Storyboard: Vincent James *Layout: Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, José María Zumel, Jose Antonio Rojo *Animation: Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Matrin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Valentin Domenech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Eduard Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conjeo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentin Cain, Luiz Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Amero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarragó, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramón Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nuñez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba, Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds: Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Andres Hernandez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia, Victoria Ruiz *Supervised by Carmen Garcia, Maribel Lopez *Xerox: Alejandro Alfonso, Jose Luis Aisa *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Bob Burrows, Julio Diez, Chris Phillips *Film Editor: Zyggy Markiewicz *Assistant Editor: Leo Casserly *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVIII Category:Episodes Category:Season 1